


Close But No Cigar

by Cyanide_Fire



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Don't Read This, Fluff, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Nearly smut but none
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Fire/pseuds/Cyanide_Fire
Summary: Natsu and Gray near-smut. Believe me, I wanted it to be smut, but I couldn't be bothered when I was writing it and I've lost the inspiration now. Sorry, guys.Another one of the fics I am uploading from an old file that have never before seen the light of day. It is making me cringe as I look back on my old writing style. Heh.EDIT!!!I think I will add some extra chapters, maybe smut. Don't get your hopes up, but maybe!!!





	Close But No Cigar

Natsu sighed. Running a warm hand through his pink hair, he flopped onto his bed, checking his phone again. His best friend, Lucy, was driving over to pick him up, to go to this party he hadn't really agreed to, as he would much rather stay in playing video games or something. However, Lucy could always win him over, with her puppy dog eyes. He didn't _like_ he like that, though - on the contrary, that were both gay as fuck. Lucy's girlfriend, Levy, was hosting the party, and Levy always teased him about his lack of a boyfriend. Not that Natsu cared; well, apart from the fact that Levy shipped the fuck out of Gratsu - Natsu and his enemy, Gray Fullbuster.

 

Oh, Gray. There weren't really any words to describe how Natsu felt about him. Whenever they met, they started to argue heatedly. A few times, even fights broke out, but it seemed neither of them had the heart to actually hurt the other. 

 

In fact, even Natsu would probably admit that there must be something there, because they were both known to be gay, and it seemed a bit strange for enemies holding back on hurting each other.

 

Whenever Natsu's thoughts took him there, he was sure to quickly think about something else. If he dwelled on it for too long, he could mess up and Gray might truly hate him. And for some fucking reason, he couldn't let that happen.

 

_RING! RING!_

 

The doorbell rang, startling Natsu out of his reverie. Grabbing his bag (prepped with kit for sex, just in case he meets any hot guys he'll never have to see again), he rushed downstairs and out the door. Getting into Lucy's car, he began to distractedly talk to her, trying to keep his thoughts from turning to Gray and if he'd be at the party.

 

When they arrived a few minutes later, Natsu left Lucy with her friends and Levy, and went off around the house. He was in search of food, and judging by the amount of people in the rest of the huge house, their relatively small kitchen would be empty, so Natsu could pig out as much as he wanted. He soon found the kitchen door slightly ajar, and a view of an empty kitchen, unless someone was just behind the door by the counters... As Natsu walked in, he closed the door, and casually locked it so no-one would walk in on him stuffing his face. 

 

But of course, he just locked himself in a room with Gray in a party. 

 

Gray leaned against the counters behind the door, his eves shut. Natsu couldn't believe it - Gray hadn't heard him come in! Holding his breath, Natsu sneaked around Gray, and reached behind him to get the fridge door while keeping his eyes trained on Gray. Natsu's hand brushed against the fridge door... And then knocked a frying pan off the counters and watched it clang onto the floor loudly.

 

Natsu watched in disbelief as Gray's eyes snapped open, and fixed on Natsu's horrified form. Gray growled, unfolding his arms and curling them into fists. He was no longer leaning on the counter.

 

Natsu dropped his bag to the floor.

 

"What're you doing sneaking around in the kitchen, hot head?" Gray spat, inching forward.

 

Natsu growled, stepping forward again. "What do you think _you're_ doing, lingering around in the kitchen in a party, ice brain?"

 

"Nyargh!" Gray lunged at Natsu, tackling him and getting into a heated wrestling match, neither really achieving anything. Finally, Gray got Natsu pinned to the wall, Natsu breathing heavily and Gray smirking.

 

"What are you gonna do, Gray?" panted Natsu. He was tired and out of breath, but not hurt. And to be honest, Gray's aggression and the position they were in was starting to turn him on, so he wished the exchange would just end before Gray saw something which would totally ruin Natsu's reputation.

 

However, Gray had other plans. "I see you definitely have an opinion about this turn of events, Natsu. What's this?" Gray smirked, reaching down and squeezing Natsu's growing erection roughly. 

 

Natsu made a noise, somewhere between a protest and a keen. Gray chuckled, squeezing again. This time, Natsu's head fell back against the wall, and a small whimper escaped him.

 

"What do you want, Natsu?" Gray taunted, teasing him more and more until Natsu was reduced to a whimpering mess, Gray holding him up and Natsu's head resting on Gray's shoulder. Gray brought one hand round to Natsu's back, rubbing and soothing him until Natsu could just about speak again.

 

"Please... Gray, anything! Please, fuck, please..." Natsu cried, lifting his head to stare into Gray's eyes imploringly. Gray grinned.

 

"You sure about that, Natsu? Sure you want me, Gray, to help you come?" Gray asked, still grinning, but a small amount of hopefulness.

 

Natsu leant back on the wall, his head hanging forward. "... Yes. Please, Gray!" He yelped when Gray's long, porcelain fingers shoved themselves down his pants, caressing the bulge in his boxers. Gray stroked it a few more times until it was positively straining at the seams.

 

Natsu was panting heavily, tears slipping down his cheeks. As Gray, slowly knelt down in front of him, he whined, shaky tanned hands snaking through Gray's silky black locks...

 

Only for Gray to stand up, withdraw his hands and smirk. The slender ice man spun around and exited the room swiftly. Natsu's situation burning him up, he could no nothing but slump to the cold linoleum and pass out from the pain and exertion.

 

That night, Gray sat and pondered whether his actions were correct. He would have loved to do what he was about to do... But he was scared. Gray Fullbuster, scared. Because he had developed feelings for the young flame man. And he couldn't let it get too far. For if he did, he may not be able to handle the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, squiggles!
> 
> Thanks for suffering that, you get a gold star. I know fanfictions for this fandom aren't actually posted so much, it was more a little while ago, but I hope there are some of you lovely readers left who actually ship Gratsu and want to read this.
> 
> I know I have about 2 hits so far (my life) but I'm hoping someone has a suggestion or two? Sooner or later I'm gonna run out of these old fics to upload and I need new ideas!!
> 
> Also, do you mind me calling you squiggles? It just came to me whilst writing my fic Take My Whole Life Too (Phan) (http://archiveofourown.org/works/12923415) and the name stuck. Want a new one? I'm open to suggestions... And comments... And kudos... And just someone actually noticing me, that would really make my day! :)
> 
> Thanks,  
> ~Frankie (Cyanide Fire)~


End file.
